clown_limbofandomcom-20200214-history
Clesse
Clesse the Clown She is small, mute, and ready to toot! She honks her horn a whole bunch and is constantly engaged in shenanigans. The small bean is well-loved throughout the community and while the subject of lots of memes and goofs, is actually a huge cutie who dishes out love wherever she goes! Appearance Clesse stands at around 5'0 and has short, fluffy blue hair with thick, circular eyebrows. Her pupils have little hearts in them that break when she's sad, and her makeup consists of a large painted smile, yellow lids, and small blue triangles near her temples. Her clown nose is one of the biggest and squeakiest in Clown Limbo, and is prime for excessive honking. Clesse's outfit consists of a typical white collar, a red vest with yellow and red striped sleeves, and a polka-dotted blue and yellow jumpsuit with three heart pompoms going down the middle. She has big, shiny, blue clown shoes and white gloves. Personality Clesse is overall a really pure and sweet clown. She's practically overflowing with love, and is quick to grow attached to others; she thinks fondly of most everyone, even those who aren't especially kind to her. There isn't a lot that genuinely upsets her, and she's generally positive and upbeat. She loves being physically affectionate with those around her, especially since she isn't able to communicate verbally. While Clesse aspires to be a good role model for herself and others, she is occasionally a bit of a troublemaker. She was far more mischievous prior to becoming a clown, but she wants to be a better, happier person, and that involves suppressing a lot of those old urges. Background Clesse had a fairly average upbringing in regards to home life--however, socializing was always difficult for her due to her muteness. She found herself struggling in school due to her inability to effectively communicate, and was easily frustrated and notably aggressive in her youth. She communicated mostly through ASL, however, the majority of her peers could not understand sign language, so she had trouble meeting and connecting with others. Clesse was inspired to become a clown when she saw a miming street performer. She also preferred being in the presence of younger children due to their generally accepting natures, and concluded that there was far less pressure on her to communicate verbally as a clown. She enjoys her profession immensely, but has grown somewhat attached to her "in-costume persona" and does not like seeing herself out of costume because it reminds her of an angry and distressed childhood. Relationships While Clesse is technically an innocent little baby, being surrounded by sexy clown men has given me the opportunity to whore her around like a funsized prostitute. She has four boyfriends currently, but she hungers for more. Choo Choo As Clesse has shit taste in men, her love for Choo Choo is undeniable. She refers to him as "Choochy" through writing, and does her absolute best to take care of him and tend to his every need, including the more disturbing ones. The couple's first major interaction involved Clesse cleaning up his piss as he tried to seduce her in a men's bathroom stall, and, needless to say, it worked. As avid sock enthusiasts, the two like to combine and share their growing sock collections as well as bring their weird sock fetishes into the bedroom--as a whole, their sex life is likely graphic and downright terrifying. But on a more positive note, Clesse loves Choo Choo more than anything and will protect him with her life. Juggles Clesse's feelings for Juggles developed rather fast, as he was not only overly sweet to her but caught her off guard with his flirting and teasing. She loves him to death, and likes catering to his sweet tooth as well as bombarding him with physical affection. She rather enjoys all the attention he gives her, and can become somewhat clingy when she doesn't receive nearly enough of it; she'll occasionally grow desperate and use her squeaky nose or horn as a means of getting him to notice her. She loves being picked up and carried by Juggles, and often strokes his big, floppy rabbit ears to help him wind down after a rough day. As Juggles is a notably sexual individual, Clesse is generally more intimate with him than she is in her other relationships, though she doesn't seem to mind. Hoppsie Clesse and Hoppsie have the ultimate Pure Relationship. They had a connection from the start, with Clesse being super excited to meet and interact with a tightrope performer who turned out to also be a mega sweetheart. She's really impressed by Hoppsie's skills in regards to tightrope walking, singing, and ukulele playing, and overall admires him immensely. His singing is especially soothing to her and often lulls her to sleep. The two like to go on cute little dates, like having picnics or going out for ice cream. Clesse loves her sweet boyfriend. Friendships Clesse has a ''lot ''of friends! Drowsy Clesse is very close with Drowsy and views them as one of her best friends! She loves being affectionate with them and is always down for hugs and kisses. She rarely gets upset with Drowsy, and while she's generally disapproving of their pranks, she'll occasionally give in to the urge and participate. Otherwise, she watches Drowsy cause trouble and tries to be a good role model for the kids by pretending she doesn't find it the least bit amusing. Poppers Clesse views Poppers as a close friend of hers and loves spending time with her! However, it makes her genuinely upset that Poppers is so sad most of the time. Clesse wants nothing more than to make her happy, so she spends a lot of their interactions trying her hardest to cheer Poppers up, usually by squeaking her nose and doing funny little tricks. She also occasionally likes to nap with Poppers, and loves seeing her newest bird tricks. Cheery Clesse, as is the case with most people, immediately liked Cheery--however, upon learning that he was considerably difficult to befriend, she became especially determined to win him over. While she can occasionally get angry with him due to his aggressive behavior and insults, she really just wants to make him happy. She'll try to be affectionate and loving towards him, though her attempts are often rejected. Extra Information -She's mute, and communicates either through honking her horn or using handwritten signs. -She's good with kids, and does birthday parties as well as circus acts that typically involve her fitting into tight spaces. She also makes nice balloon animals! -She knows ASL, but doesn't use it very often due to most people around her not knowing it. However, she instinctively reverts to using it during times of stress. -She is known throughout the circus as Alpha Clown. Do not try to challenge her. She always wins. With hugs. -Being in costume is a big comfort to her, and even when she is technically "out of costume" she will wear clown-related clothing and her makeup. She's severely uncomfortable with the idea of being fully out of costume, especially in regards to her face. -She is sometimes jokingly referred to as "Clussy," but she hates it. -Her owner and creator is Dunklejesse on most social media. HOnk.png|Clesse and Copper. Blesse.png|Boomer and Clesse do a nose touch!! Chugga Chugga.png|Choo Choo's dick will be thigh high. Chesse.png|Choo Choo and Clesse. Clinkles.png|Sprinkles and Clesse. Clown Prom 1.png|Ready for clown prom! Clowne Bondinge.png|Cheery and Clesse. Lemons.png|Limona and Clesse. Clesse n Drowsy.png|Clesse and Drowsy. Category:Clowns